


Integrity

by 14Doctors



Series: Fallen Children [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Monsters and Humans. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.Between Chara and Frisk, there were six others to fall into the underground. This is the story of the Third.





	1. Home

Tatiana spun carefully in the cramped living room. Pirouette after pirouette until something pushed her to the ground. A small hand appeared in front of her. She slapped it away and stood up herself. Her littlest brother Caleb stood there, looking sadly at her.  
“Sorry Ti.” She brushed him off and wandered over to her mum. She stood next to the couch as her mum worked.  
“Mum, mum, mum!” she repeated herself until her mum eventually looked up annoyed.  
“What Ti, I’m busy.” her voice was tired, she was tired, dark circles clearly visible underneath her eyes. Tatiana pouted, feeling bad but still she continued.  
“You said you’d help me practice my dance.” She knew she was whining but didn’t care. Her mum sighed and rubbed her hand over her face.  
“I know and I’m sorry, but I need to finish this.” Tatiana crossed her arms and stomped.  
“But the dance recital is this weekend!” At her mum’s irritated glare she stopped and uncrossed her arms.   
“I know.” Her mum grabbed her hands and focused on her. “Look, you’re thirteen, I trust you, go find somewhere to practice.” She squeezed her hands before letting go smiled. Tatiana pouted but limited herself just to,  
“Fine.”

With her head held high, Tatiana left the house. The town was small so there weren’t many places to go that didn’t already have people there. The only place she could think of was the mountain but she’d been warned to never go there. As she continued to search the town for a suitable place to practice the mountain began to seem like a better idea. Deciding she’d be fine as long as she didn’t stay long, she headed off towards the mountain.


	2. Mt Ebott

Mt Ebott wasn’t very flat but it was empty. She started hiking and get pretty far before realising that hiking in ballet shoes was a bad idea. She took them off and continued upwards. The more she walked the sweatier she became, she hated it, wishing it could stop but refusing to stop walking. 

It was with relief that she saw a cave ahead of her. She looked around, the cave was large enough for her to practice her dance without hitting any of the walls. With a smile, she put her shoes back on and began to practice.

She went through her routine, steadily getting closer to the back wall. On one of the few jumps, she landed badly, tripped and fell, straight down a hole.


	3. The Ruins

The first thing she noticed was flowers, lots and lots of yellow flowers. They were pretty, for flowers she knew to be weeds but they weren’t very soft, cushioning her fall only slightly. Wherever she had landed was dark, too dark to see any specific features other than the flower, lit up by what little light shone down the hole she had fallen through. 

She stood up, wincing as pain spiked through her leg. She could see the beginnings of a bruise forming, it hurt. Regardless she started walking. It quickly became clear that walking in ballet shoes was not going to help too much and took them off, holding them by the ribbons.

The next room was just as dark with a large purple archway. She walked through and blinked rapidly at the sudden light. There were two staircases leading to the same place and a pile of red leaves. She climbed the stairs and continued. 

The following room’s door was locked. There was a plaque on the wall and switches on the floor and wall. She read the plaque "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road." looking back at the switches on the floor, she thought for a moment before stepping on every switch but those in the middle and flipped the wall switch.

The door opened and something walked through. A large, female, goat-like creature loomed over her. She stared back at her confidently. The creature knelt down closer to her height and smiled.   
“Hello child, I am Toriel.” The creature's voice was soft like she was trying not to spoke her. With head tilted up proudly, she responded.   
“I’m Tatiana, where am I?” Toriel smiled.   
“You are in the ruins.” Tatiana frowned at the answer no one had ever mentioned living under the mountain.  
“Ruins of what?”  
“Home,” Toriel said simply. Tatiana blinked but dropped the subject. Toriel stood and offered Tatiana her hand. She took it.

Toriel led her through the ruins of home, completing puzzles with practised ease. She walked slowly in an attempt to ignore the pain in her leg. Eventually, it became too much and she had to stop. Toriel turned to her concerned before noticing the bruises.  
“You are injured, allow me to heal you,” She said, kneeling down once again. Tatiana nodded and gasped. Toriel produced something green out of thin air. It sunk into the bruises healing them and causing the pain to fade.  
“Thank you,” She said in awe, staring down at her now undamaged leg. Toriel smiled at her and they continued walking. 

After more walking and more puzzles, she saw a house. Toriel stopped, let go of her hand and gestured.   
“This is my home.” She paused and looked down at her. “Yours too if you wish.” Tatiana smiled back at her and they went in.

The house was warm, in colour and temperature. Toriel led her to a door on the right.  
“I am cooking dinner now, you may rest here until it is done,” she said before hurrying off to the left.

Tatiana pushed the door open and went in. It was a kids bedroom, it didn’t look like it had been used in a while. She dropped her shoes and climbed onto the bed. She thought about her mother, who would be wondering where she was soon and her brothers, who she hadn’t said goodbye to before leaving and began to cry. She was quiet, muffling the sound in the dusty pillow. 

She took a stuttering breath, and another, and another until her breathing was back to normal and got off the bed. She was unsure how long she laid there for. Wiping her tears she left the room in search for Toriel.

She found her in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot.  
“I miss my family, how do I leave?” Toriel froze and turned to face her. Her face fell when she saw her face, still covered in drying tear tracks.  
“Could I convince you to stay?” She didn’t look surprised when she shook her head determinedly. She sighed.  
“All right then child, allow me to grab something and meet me by the stairs.” Tatiana nodded and walked over to the stairs, sitting down on the top step. She wasn’t waiting long before Toriel appeared holding something in a tub.  
“Follow me.” Her voice broke as she spoke, starting down the stairs. Tatiana followed quietly. They walked through a long purple hallway until a later door blocked the path.  
“This is where I will leave you, keep going and you will reach Snowdin forest, don’t stop and you will get out of the underground, but be careful some will not be happy at the idea of a human wandering around.” Her voice was hollow, she still hadn’t looked at Tatiana, instead staring sadly at the door  
“Thank you,” she near whispered. Toriel turned to face her, still smiling sadly and handed her the tub. Tatiana nook it, started walking and didn’t stop until she was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if it becomes hard to tell who is speaking at any point and I will fix it.


	4. Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait on the update, I'll try and get the next out faster

Snowdin forest lived up to its name. The snow on the ground was freezing. Tatiana debated whether or not to put her shoes back on but decided not to and to instead hurry through. There didn’t seem to be much in the forest, just trees and a path through them. The first thing she saw that wasn’t a tree was a box. She opened it, it was empty except for a pair of pink gloves at the bottom. They were fingerless and didn’t look very warm so she left them and kept walking quickly. 

The next non-tree thing she saw was a sign a few feet away from a small building. ‘ABSOLUTLY NO MOVING!!!’ She looked at is confused for a moment before continuing to walk. Nothing happened she was very confused. She continued forward and came across a split in the path. She could see straight ahead were two little buildings like the one with the sign. Deciding to avoid these she went down.

Very little happened for a while, She ran past tree after tree, around the ice on the ground and to a long, thin plank bridge. The sides had a rope that swung gently in the wind at shoulder level but otherwise nothing to keep her from tumbling to her death miles below. She took a deep breath, wrapped her shoe ribbons around her wrist and began to cross. The bridge shook with every step causing her to tighten her fists around the rope until her knuckles were white and she was sure there were imprints in her palm. When she got the other side she flopped face first into the snow, cooling her hands. She rolled over taking long deep breaths before getting up and continuing.

She quickly stopped. There was a sign, much larger and more elaborate than any she had seen so far. “WELCOME TO SNOWDIN” it read in large blocky red and blue. She looked on towards the town and saw creatures wandering everywhere and nowhere to go but straight through the town. With a deep breath and her head turned down, she began to walk through the town.

The town was tiny, hardly deserving of the title town. SHe could feel the stares of the creatures as she walked past, unsure whether this was because they knew she wasn’t one of them or simply that she was new. Regardless she hurried through, ignoring the few attempts at conversation by what appeared to be a bunny.

There was now a river beside her and the woods slowly disappeared in favour of what appeared to be a cave. With nowhere else to go she continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just (29/11/18) learnt that the bridge is actually a rock formation papyrus painted over and this would still be a rock formation in this timeline. Oops, papyrus’s phone conversations are weird.


	5. Waterfall

The cave was dark and cold. Tatiana’s feet were frozen and now wet and she longed to put her shoes back on but if more creatures were wandering around here she wanted some type of weapon. 

It wasn’t long before she had to stop, there in front of her was a pool of water. There was no way around it, she had to go through. Praying the water would not be deep, he sat on the edge, legs dangling in the water before pushing off. The water was freezing but only came up to her waist. She hurried through the water climbing quickly out the other side.

She kept walking, now shivering and dripping water in a trail behind her. The cave, she decided, was very pretty with the occasional little gleaming rocks in the wall and ceiling. What wasn’t pretty was the large grass blocking her path. She pushed her way through, unable to see anything but the grass in front of her until she came to the other side and groaned. There, just down the path, a bit was another pool of water. 

She got closer and saw, what looked to be another plaque like the ones in the ruins and closed lily pads. The plaque read “When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout.” She frowned but decided to try. One by one she carefully lifted the fragile plants and placed them in the water pushing them to the other side. she watched in wonder as once the last plant was in the water all four bloomed. She tested the first flower, surprisingly it took her weight. As quickly as possible she ran across the newly formed bridge and straight into a creature. 

It looked like the gelatin her mum would sometimes make. While she questioned what it was, pellets appeared around it, heading straight for her. With a shriek, she dodged, narrowly avoiding being hit and hit it with her shoes. It smelt bad and more pellets were thrown. One of them hit, squelching disgustingly and hurting more than she thought it should. Once again she hit, harder this time and in dissolved into dust. She blinked confused at the small pile of dust in front of her and along the end of her shoes. With a feeling of unease, she hurried on.

She quickly found more bridge seeds and another plaque. “If an error is made, the Bell Blossom can call Bridge Seeds back to where they started.” Looking around she couldn’t see any clear place to place the seed where the line would be four. Curious she lined three up and tested it. They didn’t hold her weight as she fell straight into the water. Here it was much deeper, she climbed out as quickly as she could, coughing up water. Unsure of to get the flowers on the other side back out of the water she wandered over to the bell and tapped it. In the blink of an eye, the seeds returned. She frowned but brushed it off as ‘magic’ and decided to just be glad it worked. It took her three more tries until she got it right and moved on.

The next room was even prettier than the last. The ceiling was covered in the strange glowing rocks forming a facsimile of stars and constellations. So busy staring at the ceiling she tripped over something, scratching her hands and knees on the rocky ground. She had no idea what she had tripped over, it looked kind of like a washtub with a face.   
“Tweet” she looked at it curiously after it spoke but quickly had to move. Water droplets spiralled around her. She dodged as best she could but a few hit. None of the water droplets felt like water, she didn’t know how to explain it but it was dry and odd but still painful. She hit it, knocking it over  
“Yuck!” It got back up, looking vaguely disgusted at the small rocks and dirt now covering it. More water spiralled but these ones she dodged better. She hit it again. Like the last creature, it turned to dust. She was standing to close to it however and now dust covered not only her shoes but her tutu as well. She brushed as much of the dust off and continued on. 

The wooden planks in the next room creaked as she stepped on them. The water below and around her splashed calmly. On the left was what looked like the remains of a path and on the right was a small safe, just big enough for her to stand. With a lack of other options, she got on the raft. 

The moment she stepped fully on it moved forward. The further from the deck she got the darker her surrounding became until there was nothing but darkness and the sounds of water. After the short ride, she stepped off, shaking slightly. The moment she did so the raft headed back. After a moment of confusion, she moved on.

The new deck was long with seemingly random turns. She kept walking until her way was blocked by one of the gelatin creatures and a terrifyingly large cockroach. She shuddered and hit it as hard as she could. It didn’t turn to dust and together the creatures attacked. As best she could she dodged both the pellets and the creepy tiny cockroaches. She hit the new creature again and this time it faded to dust. With that creature gone, she tried to continue on but the gelatin was still blocking the path. After dodging another volley of pellets she it with all her strength. Unlike last time it turned to dust with one hit. Not expecting that she didn’t move for a minute. After a deep breath, coughing at the dust inhaled, she started walking, straight into some long grass from earlier.

With a groan, she pushed her way through. The new area was the same as when she first entered the cave with only the occasional glowing rock, she still found it pretty but not as much as the starry room. 

There was water in this room, but it was different from any she had seen before. It was bright blue, almost glowing in the darkness. With wide eyes, she shoved her hands in. It was cold and wet, just normal water. With a pout, she removed her hands. She walked through her path lit only by the water until her path was blocked by another creature. She had never seen one of these before. It looked like a horse with a fishtail constantly flexing. She laughed slightly, a seahorse, her little brother would have loved that pun. While she was laughing it attacked. Droplets of what she guessed were water or sweat. By now she had learnt to dodge and only one of the droplets hit her. By now she felt exhausted and hurt, more than she should but still, she aimed and hit it. It didn’t turn to dust and she had to dodge it’s flexing arms. She wasn’t sure it knew she was there but decided that didn’t matter, it was still attacking her so she hit it again. This time it turned to dust. 

She looked up, intending to continue on only to find another creature blocking her path. This one looked like a tortoise. It was wearing armour, carrying a large hammer and glared fiercely. She was exhausted and doubted she would survive being hit with the hammer the size of her head as well as she had the little droplets and pellets. She ran.


	6. End

She ran right. She could hear the creature coming up behind him. He was old and slow but she was exhausted. She tripped over the wooden bridge in her hurry. She rolled over as quickly as she could, just in time for the hammer to come down where she had been. She got up and ran. It wasn’t long until she came across a dead end with nothing but glowing mushrooms and tall grass. 

Looking back she could see the old tortoise. He wasn’t running anymore but was still following and blocking the only exit. With no other options, she ran in the grass and curled into a ball. She sat there, barely breathing, head on her knees and waited. The hammer came down beside her. She muffled her shriek and tried to stop the shaking and crying.   
“I’m sorry mum, I'm sorry Caleb, I miss you,” She whispered into her hands as the hammer came down once again. Her body exploded with pain and then...nothing.


End file.
